


no crying in the club

by hyuckpack (justcallthemmarkhyuck)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clubbing, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wet & Messy, private muse!Hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallthemmarkhyuck/pseuds/hyuckpack
Summary: Donghyuck is young and he's pretty, and Mark? Oh Mark is so down for young and pretty.





	1. warm your body (like the heat of a thousand fires)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lil smut ok bye-
> 
> tbh, I was afraid to approach smut with these two and so many drafts have gone into the trash because of it. I've posted alot of kissing and suggestive smut but never smut smut because I didn't want to end up making it too cringy or too inaccurate but something about this made me want to finish writing it so I guess that's a sign.

Mark’s cock aches as he watches, frustrated, the young females and males swirl around their vertical poles, legs spread in the air and his eyes flicker from one table to the other trying to decide where to sit tonight.

He’s been here maybe twice before, both times with the accompaniment of his friends Yuta and Jungwoo who always took a seat at a certain table that came with a dancer called WinWin that they were both infatuated with. Now without his friends, Mark wasn’t quite sure where he should settle, sure WinWin was pretty but Mark wanted a little less graceful and a little more playful, someone who’d make his blood boil with both lust and annoyance at the same time. so he's into brats and what about it? 

He puts down these criteria on the form he’s signing at the _reception _and he’s asked to wait until they find a compatible person.

He sits on one of the red leather chairs, bouncing his knee hastily, focused on the neon lights that line the ceiling in a hot pink that hurts his eyes.

“Mr. Lee?”

Mark looks to the receptionist and she beckons him to the desk-counter.

“There is a boy who'd pair with these well, but he’s one of our elites, you know, reservation only-“

“Oh that’s not an issue, if he fits the description, I don’t mind-”, Mark hurriedly reaches for his wallet from inside his work coat but the lady stops him.

“It’s not just that Mr. Lee, we require his approval first and foremost, so he would like to see you, talk to you, if of course you are patient enough. It's not a guaranteed yes, but you seem like you could pull a strong yes”, she drops a casual compliment and Mark, he doesn’t even notice because he’s so eager to meet this boy that he’s turned a deaf ear and is signing the form.

He is lead down a darker corridor and the lady pushes over a heavy door to reveal another room, bigger than the other and seemingly more relaxed, lit in purple neon instead of pink, giving the area a more elegant aura. The lobby is just a bar, almost empty if not for the few businessmen and some expensive looking young men and women and, from what Mark came to understand, they're regulars. The place is built circular, with doors (which Mark assumes are private rooms) spaced evenly apart.

“If he doesn’t agree, he’ll say so himself when I page in through the door, if not you may to continue”.

Mark nods, as quick as he can and follows her to the door at the corner, a plaque on the door that reads _Full-Sun. _

She knocks thrice and the door slides opens a few moments later.

There’s a black sofa, lined in gold, smack in the middle of the room and sitting on the couch, with a cocky smirk and an undeniable glint in his eyes is the _Sun_ itself. Mark immediately understands why he's an elite.

Mark takes a step into the room and the door slides shut behind him. He gulps.

The boy sitting on the couch rises and Mark realizes they're almost the same height when he walks over, placing a palm against the door on either side, caging Mark beneath him. He’s too close, too fast and Mark has no idea what to do now at the proximity.He could lean over, just a breath, and they'd be kissing but is that what people do in these situations? He's not sure.

The boy leans closer, until Mark can feel his breath damp and hot, against his neck and Mark can smell the soft but somehow simultaneously overpowering sweet smell of vanilla cream, radiating from the boy’s skin.

His fingers trail up the door and he presses a button which in turn emits a buzz next to Mark’s ear, the sudden noise making him flinch.

“I’ll take him, Shay, you can leave”.

“Your signature is being printed onto the form and… we’re done”.

The buzzing stops and the room dims, most likely a built-in feature of that _sets the mood._

The boy pulls away from his stance and gives Mark a once-over, humming to himself like he’s satisfied with what he sees.

“I’m Full-Sun, but you can call me Haechan. Same thing”.

“Mark”, he replies nervously, feeling himself harden when Haechan grins.

“I know, I got the form”.

_Oh_

Then he must have seen everything Mark had filled in.

Including his _preferences_.

“I am a little curious however”, Haechan continues, taking a seat on the couch.

“A lot of men come here looking for quick highs and adrenaline and they're not too patient with it, which is why I rarely ever get to work- it’s so boring around here when no one wants a Brat”

Something about the way Haechan says that word makes Mark sigh out a little tremor. 

“But it seems, you want someone who refuses to give it to you. To constantly keep you on edge. Do tell me Mark Lee, how do you pleasure yourself without finishing what you've started?”

Mark's palm is laid flat against the sofa and Haechan's fingers play lightly with his arm, trailing back and forth slowly, coaxing answers out of Mark, who's slowly feeling his cock fill with the low tone of Haechan's voice 

“I- um I take care of myself later”, Mark mumbles under his breath but the room is so quiet, except for the nearly inaudible whirr of the air conditioning, that Haechan still hears it.

“That’s really something, Minhyung”.

Mark’s cock twitches at that, Haechan had _definitely _read the form.

“You throw around big bucks only to have pretty boys leave you high and dry and then get off to it on your own, you're doing so much work by yourself baby”.

Mark is warm all over and nearly shaking, eyes locked with Haechan’s big brown ones, glistening with charisma and something playful 

“And if you were to ask me, a good boy like that deserves to be rewarded".

Mark is pressed down into the velvet of the sofa, Haechan spread on his lap, eyes still focused on him, never faltering.

“Please”, Mark whimpers, barely and Haechan pecks an unexpected, intimate kiss to the seam of his lips, hips rolling into Mark’s with a soft, low groan. Mark's eyes flutter shut at the long awaited friction hands finding Haechan's hips and settling there

“Would you like me to do that for you, Mark?”

Mark has never found his own name so attractive before, the way it rolls off the boy’s tongue and Mark is not god's strongest soldier.

“Oh God, yes please”.

"Aw, you're so polite, baby".

Hands are at his belt, on his shoulders, picking at his shirt buttons all at once. Haechan is so swift with his movements, and seemingly experienced but Mark tries not to linger on that thought because it makes him itch with something akin to envy. And before Mark can register, he’s half naked, pants at his feet and crisp white shirt hanging loose at his shoulders, wide open, some of the buttons missing but he couldn’t care less. Not when there was such a divine boy sitting atop his lap, giving him _the eyes_and asking to suck his dick (as if he ever even needed to ask for permission).

"Please hurry", Mark begs in a soft whimper when Haechan's fingers brush up against his hard-on. 

“I’d have loved to, Markie, but it says on your form that you like being edged and it's protocol that I have to follow the form baby”

What a little _shit._

But Mark can only blame himself. This is exactly what he asked for. _Haechan is exactly what he asked for_. As grateful as he is that he's found a perfect boy to check-off everything on his kink list, he’s now terribly desperate to be touched but getting nowhere near it.

“ngh fuck the form, just please, Haechan”.

“You love to beg don't you?”

He asks with the softest hint of a cocky smirk and something dangerously close to endearment.

Mark whines, bucking his hips up when Haechan’s fingers dip generously into the waistband of his boxers, making him lift his hips further off the couch, only for Haechan to pull his hand away again almost as soon as it came.

“Ah, I’ll give you what you want but you have to behave yourself Minhyung”

Mark hums, voice cracking at the end of it.

“Do you think you can do that for me?”

Mark nods quickly, not opening his mouth because he knows he's already too gone to form a coherent reply. Haechan brings his other hand to tangle in Mark’s thick black hair, caressing gently.

“Use your words, Minhyung”, he coaxes the older and Mark feels the soft tug on his hair, urging him to be vocal. It soothes his racing heart a little and he calms down enough to speak 

“I can be good, I’ll be so good”, he wails obediently.

“Always so polite baby, since you’re so good, you can call me Donghyuck”, Haechan sweetly mumbles into Mark's ear, teeth grazing at Mark's neck, right below his ear, all the while peeling Mark's boxers down his thighs.

“Hyuck”, Mark brokenly repeats with half a mind and they both smile with a mutual liking for the name.

Mark’s cock springs free from its confines, slapping against his lower stomach, the moment it’s released and Donghyuck keens at the sight.

He rarely even gets to work and even when he does, he’s usually only a dancer, because no one seems to match his sexual preferences.

Mark is perfect, and Hyuck feels like the wait was worth it when he runs his fingers down the expanse of Mark’s length and the muscle tremors in his hold, pre-cum oozing at the tip, making the small slit at the head shine. Donghyuck concludes that Mark is pretty, everywhere.

His lips cushion around Mark’s cock-head, taking him in slowly, shallow mouthfuls, happily bobbing his head in a gentle rhythm and Mark is in absolute bliss, trying so hard not to thrust, because Donghyuck’s mouth is so warm and wet and inviting and Mark feels at home and he wants more home, more warmth.

Hyuck must have sensed the older getting impatient because he hollows his cheeks around Mark, taking him in deep. Mark nearly blanks outs when he feels his cock hitting the back of Donghyuck’s throat. But he doesn't stop there, taking him deeper until Donghyuck's nose is brushing up softly against Mark's lower stomach.

His eyes roll back at the spark it sends through him, more precum leaking out of him and straight down the younger boy’s throat. Meanwhile Hyuck is enjoying not allowing Mark to move.

One because Mark looks absolutely mouth-watering when he’s whimpering and struggling to hold still and secondly because if Mark _were _allowed to move, even slowly, Donghyuck’s throat would be wrecked from how deep he’s taken the boy’s cock.

“So good, Hyuck”, Mark moans and it’s guttural and low and Donghyuck feels himself growing harder as a response.

He lets Mark’s cock slide out so he can breathe, deep, and Mark is watching him so intently, so interested.

“If you promise to come here often, I’ll let the form slide for tonight and give you what you want”.

This time, Donghyuck is the one who sounds desperate, and he is, he’s slick already, clenching around nothing even though he’s all covered up as opposed to Mark.

Mark’s eyes widen at the request, disguised in the form of a deal. Was Haechan really that aroused by him? So much so that he was willing to risk his job (it is strictly forbidden to go against the form) for Mark, to _fuck_ Mark?

“Okay, yes, yeah okay”, Mark agrees because to be fair, he’s been wanting to feel inside Donghyuck from the moment his lips had wrapped themselves around him because _heck _if the boy’s mouth worked these many wonders, Mark was sure his ass would be blissful.

They’re a mess from there, Mark trying so desperately to not stop and kiss all of Donghyuck’s pretty curves, his stunning tan skin, his thighs so plump and full and so very begging to be marked with Mark’s presence but there’s rules against it so he holds back. That is until his face is pushed down onto Donghyuck’s right thigh and the younger boy is biting his lip in anticipation and he mumbles that he’s never been marked before and the virgin skin of his pretty thighs, all available for Mark’s ruin makes him so sinfully horny, erect yet again but putting his own needs aside to settle for bruising Donghyuck’s thighs with his lips and occasionally his teeth and Mark is thinking _it’s an honour to spend my money and use my time to pleasure you, instead of myself, Donghyuck, you’re so expensive and so worth it, you deserve so much._

He’s an absolute goner and even more so when he finally releases his grip on Donghyuck’s thighs and Donghyuck, without warning, opens himself up, his own precum and slick aiding him, then he sinks down onto Mark. It’s uncalled for, and it leaves the both of them panting but it feels so fucking good that neither of them can remember how to speak.

Hyuck’s fingers curl into Mark’s shoulders, head tilting back to expose his neck, shining with sweat despite the air conditioning, adam’s apple bobbing in sync with the rise and fall of hips against Mark’s own. Mark’s grip on the younger’s hip tightens, holding him in place and then thrusting up into him at an almost ridiculous pace. Their bodies slide against each other, the loud noise of his thrusts and the squelching from how wet the younger is fills the room every time the two of them connect.

Haechan is clenching, tighter each thrust and with time his thighs start to shake, uncontrollably when Mark’s tip brushes against his prostate. He cries out Mark’s name in a way that could have been mistaken for a scream, because it’s so wrecked and so uncontrolled, like he’s in fear that if Mark doesn’t keep going, he’ll die. To his relief, Mark shifts their position lightly, the new angle allowing him to hit Haechan’s prostate repeatedly, making the younger’s entire body shake as his asshole gets abused with pleasure.

He’s never been fucked this good and not in a long time, his body drinks in the pleasure at an alarming rate and the boy whimpers, only warning Mark with a subtle _coming _before he comes untouched, painting Mark’s and his own chest with ribbons of white, thighs clamping down on Mark’s sides and the most exhausted sob of Mark’s name, _Minhyung._

Watching Donghyuck come undone, watching the way his eyes fall shut and hearing him say the name are all it takes for Mark to follow suit. He holds Donghyuck’s thighs together, fucking into them for added tightness and then with a broken moan, _I’m coming Hyuck- fuck fuck fuck- _his hips stutter against the younger, coating his insides with his cum, filling him up to the brim, dribbling down Hyuck’s thighs because there’s so much of it and it’s filthy and it’s messy but it feels so _right_

It’s late, so close to morning, when Mark is dressing himself, taking his time because it’s Sunday and he doesn’t have to show up at the office, when Donghyuck comes back into his room from lord knows wherever he left to.

“Hey”, he voices and he sounds so innocent and sweet.

“Hi”, Mark greets back, the same energy radiating from him.

“I- um, I’m heading out in a bit, I don’t work on Sundays”, Donghyuck informs Mark, shyly, like they didn’t just fuck a while ago.

“Oh, me neither”, Mark replies, tugging on his shoelaces and tying them up.

He pauses though, head tilting up to look at Donghyuck who’s dressed in casual clothes, a paint splattered blue-black jacket over white t-shirt and red sweatpants and he looks so young and carefree and boyish and Mark wants to kiss him. On the cheek, and softly on the lips and it’s then that Mark realizes, they hadn’t kissed last night.

“Donghyuck”, he calls, standing up and walking over to the boy, a soft hand at his hip making him turn to Mark.

Mark drops his head slightly, tilting his face, meeting Donghyuck’s pretty pink heart shaped pout, letting his lips taste Donghyuck’s and it makes both their hearts flutter.

Donghyuck looks at him wide-eyed and flushed rosy, his heart-beat racing and thumping so loud that it’s nearly audible between them.

“Mark?” He asks, just to ground himself, make sure this was real.

“I’m here, baby”.

And that’s it, that’s how Donghyuck dies. He inhales sharply and smiles to himself.

“Do you want to go get breakfast with me, Hyuck?” Mark adds and Donghyuck dies, yet again, because this is just too sweet. Mark is just too sweet. _Unforgivable._

He nods anyway, “I’d love to, Markie”.


	2. with a little faith (your tears turn to ecstasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter  
-  
will i continue? maybe,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone commented in the previous chapter that they wanted to see how the breakfast date went <3 and I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter before but the comment got me thinking, so here it is. There's alot going on so it's not ouright fluff but it's definitely something sweet :")

-

The streets are just starting to get busy, some of the shops only half open, setting up for Sunday. Mark’s fingers are comfortably rested between Donghyuck’s own as they stroll through the street in search of Donghyuck’s apparent favorite breakfast café.

They sit outside - there’s no need for air-con when the chill of early spring is still hugging the city - under one of the large white umbrella’s waiting for their breakfast order and Mark is now waiting for Donghyuck who had excused himself to use the bathroom.

It’s been quite a while though now and Mark is starting to wonder if Donghyuck has slipped away secretly. His doubts are out the window however, when he sees the boy walk towards him and maybe it shows on Mark’s face that he’d been worrying because Donghyuck smiles and explains the reason for his delay.

“I bumped into someone I knew”.

“Ah, from work?”

Mark asks, not because it mattered, but because it was a way to carry the conversation and of course, Donghyuck’s place of work was only a few blocks away.

Donghyuck nods, eyeing the waiter who’s headed their way with the two breakfast plates.

“A customer actually”,

Mark regrets asking, because now he has more questions. Were they someone Donghyuck had slept with? Someone who Donghyuck had danced for? Or just a customer he had seen around?

“Well, not one of mine, but he’s a regular in the elites lounge”.

_Oh._

Donghyuck doesn’t miss the subtle relieved sigh that Mark lets out and he revels in it.

They eat in comfortable silence with Donghyuck giggling ever so often when he catches Mark staring or when Mark catches _him_ staring. Donghyuck learns that Mark has roots in Canada and that it’s been a little over a year since he’s moved and Mark, in turn, learns that Donghyuck has never been out of Korea.

Mark talks about how he loves Sundays, because they’re his only non-work day.

“Aren’t you wasting away your free day then? You should be out enjoying, not here with me”.

“Trust me, I _am _enjoying this, you’re good company”.

Donghyuck thinks back to last night, he _had_ been good company, and he knows it’s not what Mark was referring to but the image has him blushing and Mark catches on.

“You have a dirty mind, Donghyuck”, Mark grins, reaching across the round white table to pink the younger’s cheek, which only makes him blush deeper.

“Where do you work?”

Donghyuck asks curiously, digging his fork into the scrambled egg, and trying to steer the conversation because the longer he thinks about last night, the harder it gets. Well, the harder _he_ gets.

“At Neo Corporation Tech, I’m a part of the research team there”, Mark answers with a small proud smile, eyeing Donghyuck as he does to watch his reaction.

“You’re so young and you’re already somewhere that prestiged?”

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide, his mouth in a small ‘o’, midway through chewing the eggs and Mark has half a mind to lean over and kiss him.

“It was actually an internship at first, but lucky for me, one of their employees resigned so I applied for the position and since they knew me anyway, I got in- besides, they probably figured it’s easier to hire someone younger than someone more experienced since it saves them from paying a higher salary”

“That’s amazing but it hardly seems fair though, you probably work just as hard, don’t you deserve an equal pay?”

Donghyuck argues, midway through cutting the sausage on his plate.

“Let’s just say that my pay isn’t necessarily what I would consider low, it’s low for the company but anywhere else, it’d be considered above average”.

Donghyuck goes _ohhh. _Young, handsome _and_ rich. Mark Lee was the embodiment of a protagonist in a k-drama. Like a CEO fantasy come to life. And Donghyuck was a sap for those scenarios.

“What about you, Hyuck?”

Mark asks and this time, it’s not to keep the conversation going, it’s because he’d genuinely like to know how someone like Donghyuck ended up working where he works.

“My pay?” Donghyuck blinks obliviously.

“No, no”, Mark shakes his head, smiling at the younger, “What’s your work story?”

“I mean, unlike yours, it’s hardly anything to be proud of”, Donghyuck begins with a sarcastic tone that makes Mark regret even having asked.

“But it pays pretty well, we get paid daily, for our hours and besides, it’s only temporary”.

“Temporary?”

This is news, Mark puts down his fork and looks to Donghyuck for an answer.

“I’m a college student, Mark, this is how I pay for it”.

Mark sucks in a harsh breath. He’d heard stories of harsh college lives and odd jobs and children struggling to pay off loans but he’s never actually met someone like it in real life, and now that he had and the fact that it was Donghyuck, Donghyuck who had whispered sweet nothings into his ear, Donghyuck who had shyly agreed to breakfast, Donghyuck who probably had been on his knees for other men, (men that Mark wanted to track down the identities of and behead) all because he had to pay for his education, made Mark feel so heart-broken. He feels almost ignorant for not having thought of it before, Donghyuck is so young, there had to be a reason and now he understood.

“I- I’m sorry, Hyuck”.

He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing and he’s afraid he’s done the wrong thing by doing so but Donghyuck slides his hand over Mark’s in an attempt to console him.

“Don’t be, I don’t mind doing what I do and besides, I wouldn’t have met you if not for it”.

Mark realizes he can’t necessarily argue with that. Funny how the world works. He looks carefully at Donghyuck, he seems intelligent, he’s witty, radiant and there’s not a doubt in Mark’s mind that he’ll do well when he’s out of college, who wouldn’t want to hire someone with so much charisma.

He’s offering before he can think twice,

“Hyuck if the issue is money, I could-“

“No, Mark, I appreciate that you’d even do that for me when you barely even know me, but I can’t accept”.

“Okay then, forget money, where do you stay?”

“Are you asking for my address?”

“As in, do you have your own place, are you renting, are you staying on campus?”

Donghyuck laughs sheepishly at the realization, “Oh, um I’m staying for rent, it’s pretty high but it’s worth it and-“

“Come stay with me, Hyuck”.

Donghyuck’s fork drops out of his hand and clatters loudly onto the plate, making him jump a little in his seat.

“Mark we don’t even know each other apart from last night and well, right now”.

“I’m going to take that risk, please let me, Hyuck. You’d also be doing me a favor, I have zero friends here and I’ve been trying to make one”.

Donghyuck wants to laugh at that, he was certain that if they did end up living together, they’d be far more than _friends_. Friends don’t fuck, but they, oh they probably would.

The way Mark is talking to him like he’s known him all his life, like he’s not a stranger, almost as if Mark _owes_ it to him, is oddly comforting and so he sits back and considers. On the plus side, it would cancel out rent costs and additionally, Mark was incredibly cute. Possible cons - Mark turns out to be a serial killer, like Ted Bundy or Jeffrey Dahmer.

Of course, Mark had shown no signs of psychotic behavior and Donghyuck believed that he would have been able to tell- not that he was really looking for any telling signs when he had Mark’s cock buried in him just hours ago, but for the most part Mark seemed a sensible individual.

“I’ll split the rent with you”, Donghyuck finally speaks and Mark shakes his head no. Donghyuck opens his mouth to argue but before he can, Mark is enlightening him on why.

“I’m staying at my own place, Hyuck, there’s no rent to pay”.

“Fine then at least let me pay the bills?”

“Linked to my bank account”.

Mark has a cocky smile plastered to his lips, glad, in fact, that his bill payments are automated because it’s the perfect excuse. And Donghyuck wants to kiss that smile away because Mark’s sense of responsibility and how he’s matured for his age is, to Donghyuck, kind of hot. Also because Donghyuck knows how under that cocky smirk is a man who loves being told what to do.

“Goddamn it Mark Lee, I’ll buy the groceries then”.

Mark thinks back to his fridge and knows that if he buys them first then Donghyuck wouldn’t have to and with this in mind he agrees.

“Deal”.

“I’ve already paid this month’s rent, so I can only move out at the end of it”, Donghyuck says, setting his fork down and gesturing for the waiter and he’s already paying for their breakfast before Mark can even protest.

“It’s the least I can do”, he says, gently pushing away Mark’s credit card.

“Okay then, but you better start packing, the month will be over in less than two weeks”, Mark grins again, and he sips his water and he locks eyes with Donghyuck who’s sitting back with his arms crossed, like he’s been defeated, yet in the best way possible.

-

That morning is only the first step though.

Because in the near future, not too far after he’s moved in, Donghyuck receives an e-mail for a paid internship at Neo Tech and he has a pretty good idea on who could have put his name in for the application when he hadn’t even been aware that applications were open.

He doesn’t have to explain himself that night when there’s out-of-the-ordinary, extravagant dinner on the table at Mark’s arrival, nor does he have to explain himself when he strips down at the foot of Mark’s bed to reveal some never before seen lingerie (that was so thin and exposing it could be referred to as _never seen at all_ lingerie) for some mind-blowing, celebratory sex, because he knows who’s done this for him, and he knows that Mark knows too.

So it’s not only out of pleasure, but also out of gratitude and gratefulness and undying affection that when he comes undone that night, under Mark’s heavy gaze, he whispers _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) Thanks for reading and leave Kudos if you enjoyed because then I'll know (and I'll feel validated *cries in korean subtitles*)  
No but really, I'd appreciate the heck out of you for it.  
And leave comments if there are any, even criticism cause hey, you learn and you grow right?


End file.
